1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field-effect transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field-effect transistor includes a source electrode, a drain electrode and a gate electrode. The electrode structures with the source electrode, the drain electrode and the gate electrode is important factor to obtain a high maximum current and a low on resistance. As such an electrode structures, JP 2004-320040 A discloses an electrode structure having a finger-like shape (see FIG. 1 of JP 2004-320040 A) and an electrode structure in which gate electrodes are formed in a mesh-like shape (see FIG. 2B of JP 2004-320040 A). In addition, JP 2007-048842 A discloses an electrode structure in which drain electrodes are disposed in an island-like shape. As such a electrode structure, JP 2007-048842 A discloses an electrode structure in which gate electrodes are formed around respective drain electrodes having a quadrangle or hexagonal shape and source electrodes are formed across a plurality of elements in respective outside regions of the gate electrodes.